Bus Stop
by kiku-dii
Summary: Alfred is having a bad day.He fails a test,forgets his lock combination,then misses his bus,so he is left waiting for the next one with nothing to do.He then meets a kid named Kiku.Maybe his day won't end up bad.First fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I manned up and finally made my own Fanfiction account, this is my first story, so I'm very, very, nervous right now. You might know me as an anonymous person who reviewed your story with the name of kiku-dii. Well, that's me. I'll probably leave this as a one-shot cause I'm too lazy to make it longer*or not*. Like I said, this is my first story so please review~**

**Iceland: Kiku-dii does not own Hetalia Axis Powers**

**But I do own a cute pet cat~ *nuzzles Akira's head***

**Iceland: yeah, now on to the story….you was supposed to be done on Saturday.**

**Wahhh! I know!**

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

The constant dripping from the rain repeated itself over, and over again. One drop managed to get on my eye. Stupid rain.

Today has been a extremely bad day for me .First, I have failed my math test, forgot my lock's password (how the hell did that happen!) , and then missed **two** buses home, while I was at school, trying to open that darn lock. So here I am, waiting for that darn bus to come. I'm hungry, where's a burger when you need one? Or a shake, whatever tummy wants, I'll eat.

I, Alfred Jones was certainly NOT a happy, bubbly person at this moment. Maybe, just maybe, something good will happen to me, like in those cartoons when the character's day turns upside down.

So now, it's been only four minutes since I missed my second bus. I don't know when the next bus will come, because I never missed the second bus, which comes at 3:35.

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

At a time like this, I would have taken out my P.S.P and start playing Raccoon Road race. Those furry pals never let me down. Sadly, I left my game at my locker. Which is locked. No Duh. I wonder what Mattie is doing now, probably making out with his Prussian boyfriend. Yuck.

Not that I hate him, Gilbert is an awesome dude! Mattie is just too quiet and shy. He has invisibility powers! It's like two puzzle pieces fitting together, but from different puzzles.

…You get my flow?

Maybe it's envy. No matter how much I flirt with girls in the school, they are either taken, or not interested. Am I too loud or something? And all Mattie has to do is just stand there, and Gilbert will come crawling to him. The hero should be the one getting girls (and boys) crawling to him! Not fair!

I buried my hands into my face. Now I look miserable. I used to date a guy named Arthur, who dumped me for a French dude. Sad, right? Now I'm thinking if I should walk to the nearest Mc Donalds. It's so boring here! No one is here but me. If someone was here, I would have started chatting right away! Maybe walking all the way to Mc Donalds does not seem so bad…

Now I hear footsteps coming towards me. They are coming closer…and closer. Now is the time to lift up my head.

A boy my age, with jet black hair that was cut short approached me. He had pale skin that contrast with his hair and chocolate colored eyes that purposely avoided my gaze. He shifted uncomfortably. Oh, was I staring? That's embarrassing. He probably noticed my staring, because he stopped and pointed to the empty seat near me.

"Is… Is this seat taken? If so, I understand." He muttered.

Jackpot! Someone to talk to! Time for the hero to beat the evil power of boredom. I gave him a big grin.

"Nah, it's not taken, you can sit!" I nearly-yelled, patting the seat near me, the boy nodded, he looks Asian. He took a seat near me and waited for the bus. I checked my watch. It's been only seven minutes now! It feels like six hours! I groaned loudly. The boy quickly looked at me in confusion. He should have thought it was none of his business, so he started paying attention to his shoes instead.

Time is passing so slow! It's because I'm thinking. Thinking makes time go slower. I should not think at all! Starting now! Ready, set, wait, that's not necessary! Just…stop thinking. Hmmm I wonder does that boy think if I'm some weirdo. I guess so.

ARGGGGGGG! Just stop thinking at all! It makes time go slower!

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

I sighed. Darn, it's impossible to make your mind go blank. Well, I should start a conversation with that boy.

"So…weird weather we're having, I mean like it was very hot in the morning, but then it started to rain, then it ended. Weird, right?"

He looked at me surprised. I guess he was not expecting a random (yet awesome) stranger asking about the weather. Pffft, I get those all the time. He opened his mouth to say something, but the closed it then nodded. I see… he's playing I'm-too-cool-to-talk-to-strangers. Well, too bad, because I need some attention right now! Even if I have to pick up the boy and carry him back to China! *ok, maybe not that part*I just noticed that he was wearing the same school uniform as me, well, his was cleaner when was the last time my blazer was that light blue!

"Hey! You go to the same school as me!"

That caught his attention. He looked at me up and down, probably deciding if I was lying or not.

"It seems so…" he nodded.

I decided to keep on chatting "So, what classes do you have, dude?" I asked. He hesitated before answering, "First I have Spanish with Carriedo sensei-"

"No way! We have the same class! I never noticed you1" I yelled. Uh, did I cut him off? Naww!

I never noticed him in class, maybe I was too busy playing around in class. "Oh, and what does sen-say mean? "

He frowned. Did I say something wrong?

"I remember you…your…you're the loud one at the front of the class right?" He tilted his head to the side guy is kind of cute. I laughed and patted him in his back. Well, a little too hard, because he flinched a bit. Hey, don't blame me. I sometimes don't know my strength.

"And sensei means teacher in Japanese." He said.

"Cool! So your Japanese!"

"Yes….."

I laughed again, this time with my HERO laugh. This guy is almost cool! You have to be cool like me to actually be cool. Makes any sense?

"Oh, and my name is Kiku…Kiku Honda, not dude." The kid, no, Kiku said.

"Well then Kikuuuuuuuuu! What other classes do you have?" I asked.

"After Spanish, I have math, art, then science…"

As he kept on talking, I mentally muted him. Now I remember him! Yao *one of my hommies* often mentions a kid named Kiku. He even once told me that he woke up in the middle of the night because he heard two people having sex. He also said it sounded like Kiku and Heracles going at it. But then again, Yao says lots of stuff, most of them are fake anyways. Seriously, talking pandas that sound like Ivan, Kaoru going out with that albino kid from Iceland! How could any of those happen? And Kaoru is too quiet to have a boyfriend! All that kid does is just sit and stare.

Anyways, Hercules was this boy in some of my classes. He can keep a cat on his shoulder in school, and never gets in trouble because of it. He's kind of slow, but Yao said he is Kiku's best friend, maybe more. But Kiku does not look like the guy who would jump in bed with his best-friend-forever. Or is he? When Yao talks about Kiku, I think of this dude who smokes and stuff. Yao always speaks of Kiku as 'dishonorable, aru'. Looking at Kiku makes Yao look like a trouble-maker! With his look that yells," I don't do drugs or rent prostitutes", that kid could probably fool anyone.

"And that's why I don't walk home again." Kiku concluded.

Oh crap! I was not listening! On to plan A!

"Dude, that's totally awesome!" Kiku frowned. Double crap.

"Actually….not really."

Uh oh. Wrong move! On to plan B! " Uhh… you go to the same school as me."

"uhhh…. You said that, Are you ok?" he gave me a worried look. I should listen to people more often. Just say anything now!

"Did you sleep with Hercules? Yao said so." I'm such a fool. Why did THAT have to come out?

Kiku blushed a deep red color and stuttered franticly.

"N-Na-Nani?"

"Well, is it true, or is it just a lie?" I asked. I kinda do want to know if it's just a lie, so I should end what I started. Kiku shook his head rapidly, his bangs swaying with his head's movement.

"N-NO! Hercules and I are just friends! It's a bad rumor, please do not think of me like that!" he pleaded. Well, he was definitely not lying. Why is he over-reacting? It's just a question.

"Dude, I totally believe you! Arthur once thought that I screwed a girl because I had a hickey, but HE was the one who made it!" I laughed, but deep inside, my emo self muttered," I miss you Arthur."

I checked my watch. Fifthteen minutes have passed! Whoa! I hope the bus does not come, I'm actually enjoying Kiku's presence. And, he is cute, who does NOT want to spend time with a cute boy? Maybe I can get a date with this boy! You know, move on with Arthur, and get a relationship with someone else. He moved on, so why shouldn't I?

"Hey Kiku, your nice and all, so I was wondering if you could-"

"Sonny, I don't have all day, are you coming?"

OK, where in the world did this gruff bus driver come from?

…

…

…

Ohmaigosh! My bus!

"Is this your bus?" Kiku asked. I nodded and quickly got on. I turned and held a hand out to Kiku to help him get on. He shook his head.

"This is not my bus, I'm going on the different one." Kiku said,

Whatttttt? That's a bummer! And I was gonna ask him out! The doors to the bus were slowly closing. The bus driver muttered something about the slow doors. But I did not notice, because me and Kiku seemed to be just looking at each other.

I looked at his brown eyes, and he looked at my blue ones. Just like in those romantic movies. He broke the gaze, looking like he remembered something important.

"W-Wait! I don't know your name" He said. Oh yeah, I forgot! The doors closed and the bus started to move slowly.

"Wait!" I hissed at the driver. Stupid driver, interrupting me! Kiku looked confused. "It's Wait….?" Darn! "No!" I replied. Kiku took a step to follow the bus. It was moving kinda slow.

Kiku slowly followed. I guess he wanted to know my name.

"It's Al-"I got interrupted _again _by the bus honking.

HONNNNK! HONNNNK! "Move you stupid car." The driver muttered. Son of a bitch!

Kiku looked even more confused.

"IT'S ALFRED JONES!" I yelled. For the first time since I met him, Kiku smiled at me. It was like somewhere in the world, a cute baby laughed for the first time, but I did not care, Kiku was actually smiling at me! The bus driver rammed his foot on the pedal, and the bus drove on.

"Alfred-fucking-Jones, will you sit down, or do you want to get out." The driver yelled.

But I did not care, the only thing I cared about is the pounding in my chest, like a little dude hugging my heart, but then I thought of Arthur. The hug in my heart soon turned to that's same little guy kicking it.

_Will I ever move on?_

**I'm done! *YAY! YEAH! GREAT!* for those who are reading, please review, cause I have no idea if I should continue or not! I need your help DX!**

**Iceland: don't! Don't continue!**

**Shush, you! *sighs* that story took longer than I expected (I actually expected two days, not three)**

**Iceland: nothing is easy…*chews on licorice***

***snatches licorice and bites into it* Yum! Please review? It makes my motivation stronger!**

**Iceland: H-Hey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**:P Yusssss, second chapter is up ! I hope it did not take to long, I had a 6-paged essay to do that is due Monday, so I had to get that done before moving on to this. =_= But I'm done, so that's aside.**

**Iceland: Uhhhh…**

**And I have an answer to all of your reviews! Thanks so much for reviewing; you guys are great~ it motivated me to do a second chapter! But it might not be as long as the last one because I wanted to update more often, and I can't if the chapter is very long.**

**Iceland: I don't feel good…*faints***

**By the way, I know Alfred is not all bubbly and Alfred-ish at the moment right now because he is still sad about his break-up with Arthur, and he was having a bad day at that time~**

**I don't own Hetalia, Number the Stars, or a dog.**

OOoOO

"Annemarie outdistanced her friend quickly, even if one of her shoes came…. untied as she sped along the streets called…Ox…O-Oxo…Oxor…gade. Oxorgade?" I felt my face heating up a little.

"No, Alfred, Oxerbrgade." Toris corrected.

"I don't speak French! Geez, Toris! Let me read!" I yelled at my friend.

Toris frowned "It's Danish…" I rolled my eyes. "What ever, Mr.-Know-It-All" God, I love that song so much, it's not my favorite, but I can't help but to sing along when I hear it. Anyways let's keep reading." Past the streets of Oxorgade, past the….small shops and the c-café… of her neighborhood here in east….Ca-Capo…Capohagen?"

I looked up at the teacher and asked if I could continue. She said no.

Ouch.  
>I know my reading is pretty bad, it's always like this when I have to read something I never read before. Which I was assigned to yesterday. And guess what? I didn't! I was too busy playing "Ronald Mc Donald and the Boy Who Cried Burger", it's a fun game where you save a boy with Ronald Mc Donald on your side. I got a tee shirt of it too!<p>

Ivan giggled beside me," Alfred's reading is bad, da?"

That's Ivan. We have a relationship like two girls. Like friendemies. We are friends, but we hate(?) each other. We are friends, but we talk about each other behind our backs. We are friends, but we make fun of each other. We are simply friends and enemies. We are Friendemies. It makes sense to me. When I explained it to Ivan, he just said he does not get it.

"Go back to Russia, Ivan!" I threw a pencil at him. The teacher looked up from her desk."Kiku continue from where he left off."

Oh, I forgot to mention, Kiku goes to Reading class at the same time I do. Which sucks, cause now he knows my worst subject. I started to draw while Kiku was reading. His voice was soft and steadied a nice change from usually hearing Arthur's usually-annoyed British accent. I licked my lips and grinned. Hmmmm when will lunch come? I have two hamburgers in my lunchbox and THEY WILL BE EATEN!

Lately, after meeting Kiku, I wanted to be friends with him and hang out. But he is usually doing something, and I _always_ end up hurting Heracles for some weird reason, like last time.

OOoOO

"_Hey, Kiku are you gonna wait at that bus stop with me?" I asked._

_Kiku and Heracles walked at the hallways, both carrying stacks of textbooks. Ha, Kiku can't even see where he is going. Should I help? _

…

_Nah, I think they are A-Okay! Kiku almost tripped, so I helped him steady himself._

"_Uhh….not….now, Alfred….Student Council….errands". He struggled more with the textbooks._

_Suddenly, I got this urge to see what is in the textbooks. So I took one and looked through it. "What are these for?" I asked him, as I closed it. Dust floated form it. Ewwwwww!_

"_These are the textbooks for….for…..f-"some dust floated to his face "for –the-t-th….." Kiku sneezed loudly. The pile of books he was holding came crashing down. Whoops._

_One thick textbook came crashing down on Heracles foot. He yowled in pain._

"_Oh my gosh! I am so…CHU!" Kiku sneezed." Sorry! Are you all….CHU!" What's with his sneezing? "Right! This is all my fault!CHU!" Kiku desperately tried to pick up the textbooks, but in the end they all just fell again because he kept on sneezing. "ahhh…alllfre- CHU! Hehhh….lp me with the bookssssss CHU!" Kiku said. _

_But I just stood there with a derp-ish face._

_Heracles, that was on the floor, with his shoe out, was clutching is sock...err…I mean damaged toe. And he was rocking back and fourth, cursing in…what language is that, German? Maybe Greek. And Kiku was sneezing and trying to pick up the books, but every time he gets three piled up, his sneezing makes them fall again. More and more dust came. _

_I made the mistake of giggling a little. So Heracles glared at me, and growled, "Can you see! Kiku is allergic to dust!" _

_Oh. That explains everything._

OOoOO

So I had to take him to the doctors, and Kiku had to go home. And Heracles had a mini cast on his purple nerple (as in a purple toe) it was so cute! It was the one little piggy who got hit by a car, went to the hospital, and went "wee, wee, wee" all the way home, all bandaged up.

Kiku finished up the rest of the chapter. The teacher, what-cha-ma-call-her, looked up from her phone. Gasp, is she…texting? No fair! Students should be able to text too! Teachers shouldn't even text in class, either! Not fair!

"oh…your done. Anyways, there will be a project based on the book you are reading right now. There is a sheet that shows what you have to do…." I translated what she was saying. It goes like," yadda, yadda, I am secretly a man dressed as a woman, and I ride in ponies after school, yadda, yadda, yadda. Also, Alfred is my best student ever." It's what she really is saying in my language. I used Google Translate.

"Oh and there will four people per group."

Arthur raised his hand.

"Can we pick the people?" he asked. Let me guess….no.

"no." the teacher replied. We never get to, so why ask.

"Are groups mandatory?" he asked again. I turned in my seat and faced him.

"Do you think it's mandatory?" the teacher asked.

"Yes…." He said. I was about to turn around and continue drawing my picture of an alien, but I had an urge again. One of those Alfred-urges that you can't avoid. I wanted to say something to Arthur to make him feel dumb. So I looked at him and grinned.

"….So why did you ask?" He blushed and glared at me." Turn around! It was none of your bloody business!" he , I bet he lost some of his British pride.

"Groups will be…." I waited and listened for my name. My belly grumbled. Ivan turned to me. "Hungry?" he asked. I nodded "How many more minutes for lunch?"

Ivan looked at his watch. "Five."

"Group four will be…Arthur," . "Alfred" Wow! Way to make the group now awkward, pairing me up with him. "Heracles," I looked at Heracles and smiled. He was giving me the are-you-kidding-me look. Oh, he still might be mad at me because I hurted his toe. I mouthed the words." I'm sorry" At least his gaze softened. But that's still not the worst of my problems! I'm in a group with Arthur, a while ago, I wouldn't have minded, but we broke up! That's just plain sad!

Heracles raised his hand. "That was…three people."

"Oh, your fourth member should be….." she shuffled through her papers "ummmm…..whoever that is not in a group yet, please raise your hand."

I looked around, slowly; a hand came up from the back of the class. I moved my head to see who is was. But sadly, Arthur sits behind me, so he moved his head to block my view.

"ok, you will be in…. group four." Who? Seriously, Arthur? He is still mad because of something I did not do!

"Ivan, please hand out the sheets with the instructions." The teacher said.

You might be wondering why Arthur is being so mean to me. You see, before me and Arthur broke up, we were in a fine relationship, even if he was over-protective. But then, all of the sudden, he started thinking that I was cheating. So he was pretty hurt.

As a payback, he left me and went with Francis. I kept on trying to tell him that I did not cheat, but he STILL thinks I'm lying. So he is being a jerk to me. Because only a "lying, cheating, bastard,…etc" deserves suck treatment. But tecinally, he is the one who cheated first if I never cheated at all. He doesn't even trust me! And he won't listen to a word I say.

"Go to your group spots" the teacher muttered, everyone got up and started to shuffle around the room.

Someone tapped me on my back. I turned, it was that kid from Iceland, ummm, Emill!

He pointed to my seat. "I need to sit there….it's my group spot." "oh" I got up, but not before asking the most important question that I could ever ask. Other than 'what is life'.

"Ummm, where do I sit?" I asked. Yep, it had to be looked up at the ceiling.

"Depends…what group?" He said, twirling a piece of his hair around his finger.

"Group…four?" I said, well, it was more of a question than an answer. Whatever.

He pointed to a table in the back. I walked there, saying nothing else.

"Your welcome!" he said. Whoops, did I forget my manners? I kinda always do. I don't pray before I eat. If you had a burger in front of you, you would understand. I walked to the table. Arthur, Heracles, and Kiku were already sitting there….wait, what is Kiku doing here? I looked at him with confusion. He looked around.

"Uhh….I'm your fourth member."

Oh! That makes more sense! Ivan soon came and gave the sheets to us. Heracles took it and read it to himself silently.

"Oh, I get it, half of …the assignment is to make a scrapbook based on the story, well, we have to finish reading it. The second half of it is to make a ….seven page essay of the story" Kiku looked at us and smiled "so two of us will do the writing; the other two will do the scrapbook"

I struggled "whatever's good with you" I may be bad at reading out loud, but I'm decent when it comes to writing. I was about to joke that I wrote the 'I have a Dream Speech', but the lunch bell rang.

YESSSSSS! I pumped my fists in the air. The teacher looked at her watch. "Time goes by so fast." She muttered. Everyone quickly left the class and went to the cafeteria.

OOoOO

Now, one last thing to settle. I walked up to Heracles and Kiku's table.

I took out my lunchbox and did the bravest thing I could ever do.

I placed one of my burgers in Heracles plate, and a shake at Kiku's plate. They both looked at it, and then back at me. Kiku asked," Uh, Alfred, what's this for?"

"Glad you asked! It's a 'sorry' treat for what happened that other day." The time Kiku had to go home early, and Heracles purple nurple…err…toe.

"Uhh…Thanks?" Kiku said.

"Can I get the shake instead?" Heracles said. I frowned. Kiku pinched him from under the table. "Ouch. I mean….thanks, I love it…" He corrected himself. I smiled and walked away from their table.

_I am so darn cool…_

OOoOO

**Okayyyyyy! Done! I am soo exhausted now! But I'm done~**

**Iceland: Still passed out**

**I also reply to all of your reviews! So thanks for reviewing! Yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda, reply, yadda yadda.**

**Nitrolead: Haha! You liked that part? At first I was gonna take that part out, because I was thinking it was too strange to make Alfred think that! Thanks for reviewing~**

**UnifiedNations: yes! And I hope it will still be awesome along the way XD Thanks for reviewing~**

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame: Yeah, he does think a lot, but I hope this chapter is not too complicated. I really tried! **

**Kohaku Megumi: Yay~ I know, I usually replace ()s with *s. But I really like using those! Thanks~ (authoress) **

**Nyra-Snow: Congrats on being my first reviewer ever! And I also decided to continue it also~ One question~ the assignment they have to do is not too confusing, right? Because I was doing it based on the homework I had for the winter break, that is exactly what Alfred has to do right now. Thanks for reviewing~**

**And did anyone like the definition of 'friendemies'? It's not confusing, right?**

**Iceland:…*still…***

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayyyyy~ third chapter is up. If anyone had not noticed, I'm trying to update every week. Note: I used the word, try. I hope everyone liked this chapter, the last one sucked :P A friend of mine asked what song I listen to when I type. I have a Vocaloid playlist, so I usually listen to that. But now I'm listening to 30 Seconds to Mars- Night of the Hunter. **

**Iceland: are you goth or something?**

**No! I just like the song! Anyways, I don't own Hetalia, or any kind of anime… but one day…I will !**

**Iceland: Keep dreaming.**

OOoOO

_The Next Day~_

I sat at our group table, but of course, not before asking Emil where it was again. I really forgot this time! Arthur sat down after me, then Heracles and Kiku. Geez, this is boring already! I dug in my pocket, hey, was that a McNugget? I smiled and took it out. Yep it was, kinda dusty, and discolored…very, very discolored, but it's still a McNugget! I brushed it off a little, whoa, this one is very soggy! But it's still a McNugget, a great snack for when you are bored.

But first, I looked around; don't want anyone stealing MY chicken nugget. Heracles was chatting with Arthur, oh, Kiku is looking at me.

"Ummm…want a piece?" I asked. Sharing is caring. He shook his head. I shrugged. You snooze you lose. It goes like that and it won't change. I threw the nugget in the air and ate it.

...

…

…

Ewwww. I made a face and slowly chewed it. Kiku placed a hand on my shoulder, hey, that felt nice. He also looked very concerned. It's not like I attempted to kill myself.

"Are….are you okay? Does it taste fine?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm okay…" I answered truthfully. He began to panic." Should I call the Poison Control Center, Alfred? I don't think you should have done that" he said. He took his cell out his pocket. Hey, cute chain! But that's not the point!

"It…it does not taste right…IT DOES NOT HAVE ANY SAUSE!" I cried. Who eats nuggets with no ketchup or Honey Mustard?

Yeah….but it was good.

Kiku, who WAS worried had a face that looked like this; T_T

That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

OOoOO

"_Alfred….Alfred….are you awake?"_

I groaned and sat up. Where am I?

I looked around the familiar room. Oh. I'm in my room. Duh. But the last time I was awake was in school… where I passed out. Someone patted my shoulders and helped me up. The person handed me a cup of water that I eagerly drank from. Wait, who was that? I tensed, what if I went to the future and I'm with my wife,(or husband) who is now giving me water, but then will choke me because of my awesome profit?

"It's me, Kiku" my wife said. I widened my eyes and stared at him in shock. "Y-You're my wife?" I asked. Kiku looked at me with a face that clearly said, wtf.

He cleared his through "um, I don't think that ever happened." He muttered. I looked at my hands. No ring, should I be happy or sad? Kiku was sitting on the side of my bed. He looked like he has been…crying?

"You were passed out for days, I…I was really worried…" he sniffed and started to cry a little. I hugged him and laughed. "But I'm awake now! And that's all that matters!"

He nodded and awkwardly hugged back. Hmmmm…it's comfy like this. He pulled back. Awwww, I was liking that.

"Alfred, I r-really wanted to tell you t-that I…" He moved closer to me and placed his hand over mine.

"really…..like…" Our noses were almost touching…Oh god, are we gonna kiss?

"You."

OOoOO

"Mmmmm…. Meeee tooooo." I drooled on the pillow.

"Ewww, the git is drooling now" Arthur muttered.

"Did you know I once…" Heracles started. I groaned. A voice that's maybe Kiku's asked how I felt. I groaned again.

"What... happened?" Don't tell me I passed out before kissing Kiku, or maybe that was a dream. I need one moment to find out which is which. I looked around. This is…the school nurse, not my room…

Ok, I need another moment to be sad…

If that was a dream, this is probably real life. Real crap hurts. Kiku smiled "You passed out after eating that thing," it's called a chicken nugget. "So they took you to the nurse. I was worried, but your awake now, and that's all that matters" hey, wasn't that my line?

"uhhhh..I need a…burger…" I muttered. Arthur sighed and gave me a cup of water.

"Lunch passed, in fact, it's 3:02" Heracles said. Oh, that sucks. "Did anyone eat?" I asked. Heracles and Arthur nodded, Kiku shook his head. "I was…busy." He muttered. I would like to believe that he spent his lunchtime watching me sleep. Then again, he could have been busy. I have an idea!

"Kiku, we could go get lunch together!" Kiku blushed but nodded. "S-sure…" I smiled. Heracles frowned. "Sorry, but Kiku was going to…a park with me later. We made plans." He spoke up. Kiku looked confuse. Heracles is probably lying, or he is gonna kidnap Kiku and do stuff to him, but would that be considered lying also?

"It was a long time ago…and late at night." He supported his lie. Kiku nodded like he understands what Heracles was saying."Oh, sorry Alfred, I don't want to just make plans when I already have things to do." Arthur yawned. "Why don't you just all go to lunch, then to the park." He suggested. That was the best thing I ever heard come out of that potty mouth. Other than kinky things. Who said I was still a virgin? But I nodded anyways, and Kiku agreed too.

"I'll go get my stuff, and then I'll meet both of you at the school gate." Heracles muttered. Awww, someone hurt? I think that guy has a thing for Kiku. I frowned. No! Kiku's (kinda) mine! I mean like I had a thing for him first. Kiku smiled.

"I need to get my things also" he said. Kiku left the nurse's office, leaving me and Arthur. He turned to me.

"Wanna walk me to my locker?" he asked. Well, his locker is not that far from mines. "Okay?"I said, kinda asked. I got up and started to walk down the halls with me. We were silent most of the way, until he spoke up.

"Do you think Heracles might have feelings for Kiku?" he asked. I frowned, but shrugged. I decided that I don't like Heracles that much anymore. Arthur kept on talking.

"I'd say they would make a cute couple. Anyways, erm…how are you doing?" he said. I said nothing. I was just thinking maybe Kiku does not like me at all, and I do (kinda) have a (big) crush on him. But what am I thinking about! I do like Kiku, and I do miss Arthur, who is trying to have a conversation with me…

"Well, other than blacking out after eating a nugget I found in my pocket, I'm a hero!" I yelled. Arthur chuckled, I smiled broadly.

"No, you git, I asked you HOW are you, not WHAT are you, not that you were right anyways." He corrected. I laughed. What really is a git? He says that most of the time. It's not even a word in the dictionary, even if I never tried searching for it.

"Okay, we're here." He said and turned at the corner to go to his locker. I waved and continued walking to my locker.

Now I just have to get my stuff and meet Kiku (and Heracles) at the front gate.

OOoOO

**Da-Da-Done~ This chapter is shorter than the others, but that's because I have 2 parties to attend this weekend and I wanted to update before the weekends.**

**Iceland: excuses.**

**Bheh! Anyways, the reviews! Gotta answer them all~**

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame: Yeah, Danish is hard TT_TT I can't say a word of it at all. Also, yeah, it's kinda gonna get worse XD But that's only because conflict is unstoppable if your Alfred. And if your me, but that's a whole different story!**

**Iceland: called real life.**

**Rune-Yami: Well, to tell you the truth, I was gonna do that, but then I decided that …nevermind~ *does not to give out any spoilers* But the tension and some drama will come soon! Possibly next chapter, but all they are doing is basically eating, and then hanging out. But I will try to add some tension the next chapter *how many times did I used the word but in this XD***

**Unifiednations:****Rah! I don't blame you! But sadly, you're not the only one having that problem.**

**Iceland: *points at me* **

**^.^**

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This took kinda fast to write! Well, I don't have much to say, so on with the story!**

**Iceland: Kiku-dii does not own Hetalia, or a puffin.**

**Dust makes me sneeze!**

OOoOO

I walked to the front gate and saw Kiku and Heracles waiting for me. I waved to them and caught up to them.

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" I asked. Hey, it was just to make sure.

Kiku nodded "Actually, yeah, me and Heracles kinda agreed that me and you will work on the essay, and Heracles and Arthur will work together for the scrapbook part of the project." Wait, _kinda _agreed? I looked at Heracles. He seemed a bit down.

"I wanted to work with Kiku, but I'm better at drawing then I am at writing, Arthur is good at making crafts, so he and I will work together." He explained. Kiku smiled at me. "And I loved the essay you wrote that's in the bulletin board, so I decided that you will be good doing the essay with me. But only if your ok with working with me." He added.

I nodded. Of course I am! My belly grumbled loudly. Kiku giggled. "Well, lets get going now, shall we?" he asked. Me and Heracles both nodded.

As we started to walk, I noticed that we had no real destination at all. "Were are we eating?" I asked and poked Kiku's arm. He thought for a moment before saying," Are you okay with eating Chinese food?"

"Dude, I would eat anything right now!" I said. It was not a lie, right now I'm kinda craving for that nugget I ate a while ago! Well, but that might sound like a bad idea…

"What about you, Heracles?" Kiku asked, turning to face Heracles. He simply just shrugged. "I already ate, but I might have a snack. Chinese food is okay."

Kiku leaded the way. We started to talk about random things, foreign foods, best kind of computer, and then Street Fighter. Heracles often jumped in our conversation, especially when I and Kiku had a debate over which pet is better. But everyone knows that a dog is better than a cat!

Kiku suddenly stopped. He turned to me "we're here."

I looked at the restaurant, well, it was not that fancy, not that boot-legged; it was one of those nice resturants. We all walked in. Gosh! It smells so good in here! We sat down and looked at the menus. Yummy! Kiku took a notepad out of his pocket.

"So have you decided what you want?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm getting the chicken teriyaki. And a Cola! And you?" Kiku scribbled some things down in the notepad.

"I might get dumplings. And some , the usual?" he said. Heracles nodded. Wait, did he just say the usual? So they came here more than once? I casted a side glance to Heracles. Who kinda looked back at me. "What?" he mouthed while Kiku was still scribbling things down. "You have cat fur on you." I mouthed back and giggled.

Kiku got up and walked away. Probably to use the bathroom.

"Where?" he asked and checked himself.

"All over you." I said. Then I started to laugh. I make the best jokes ever! Heracles just sighed and looked away. What? Did I say something offensive? What a drama llama.

…

…

…

Hey! That rhymed! Anyways, Kiku came back from wherever he went to and sat down. I looked around, checking to see if there was a waiter to take our orders.

"Where are our waiters?" I asked. Kiku smiled. Heracles slightly smiled also. What's funny? I hope I don't still have drool on my cheek!

"Your waiter is right in front of you." Heracles said. He pointed at Kiku, who smiled sheepishly. "I guess I forgot to say that I work here. Sorry" he explained. I made a 'O' with my mouth. That explains that notepad and stuff.

After chatting more with Kiku (and Heracles) our food came. Mmmmmmmmm. I sniffed the air that has an aroma of the delicious food. I'm guessing Kiku's family owns this place, because his younger brother was the one who gave us our food.

The food was even better than I expected! And it was gone really fast too! Well, Kiku ate kinda slow, cause he still had 3 dumplings left. But Heracles already finished what he got, so I tried to looked anywhere but his round, plump…duh-dumplings. That smells good and looks de-delicious. Was that drool running down my cheek?

"Want one?" Kiku asked. I blushed and wiped the drool. .Cool. Kiku grabbed a dumpling and waved it in front of my face. Who knew Kiku could be such a…tease! But I took the dumpling anyways, and almost swallowed the whole thing up. Kiku gave one to Heracles too, and ate the last one. I pulled out my wallet, but Kiku stopped me from doing so.

"I'll pay." He said and got up and went to the counter before I could stop him. Heracles's phone rang. He picked it up. "hello?" I heard someone in the other line. It sounded like, wadda,wadda,wadda. He went like, mmhhh, huuh, mmmmm. The he went like, okay. Then he, like, hanged up. I was like whaaa? Kiku sat down and got his coat. Heracles gave him a sorry smile.

"I have to leave now, something happened to Athena." Kiku nodded and waved as Heracles ran out super-fast. I smiled "so….Athena's his girlfriend?" I asked. Which would be really good, that means he already loves someone. Kiku looked confused before laughing.

"Oh, heavens no! Athena is his favorite cat!" He said, and laughed a little more.

Well, that sucks, Heracles is single. And what's with him and cats?

"Ummmm so that means…are we still going to the park?" I asked. I kinda wanted to know. I love parks. Kiku nodded I smiled and got my jacket and my best-hat-ever on. It's a really cool hat with a black puffy thing at the top. The rest of the hat was black. And it actually shows my awesome bangs. Kiku's hat was cute too! I mean, it was a grey hat that kinda looked like the one messengers wear. And he had a matching grey dress-coat. I guess some Asians are good at fashion. Correction: ALL Asians are good with fashion.

OOoOO

When we reach the park, which was not far from the restaurant, Kiku asked if we wanted to walk around the park.

I frowned. The hell…? Who goes to the park and just WALKS? I'll show him some REAL fun! "NAH!" I yelled, grabbed his hands, and ran to the playground, dragging him behind.

He blushed and followed me; I made a turn and found heaven. I ran faster to my destination; Kiku barely catching up.

"Alfred wh-where are you taking me?" he panted. I only turn around and smiled. Okay, I don't find myself watching romance movies or read it that much, but I just kinda moved randomly and did something I might regret, depending on how Kiku would react.

So I kinda picked up Kiku, yes, bride-style, and carried him to the playground. Running super fast, Kiku had to put his arms around my neck so he won't fall, not that I'll let him fall! He was blushing and stuttering.

I ran (I think I pushed Peter on the way) and set Kiku carefully on the swings. He managed to say something other than stuttering as I ran behind him.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" he stuttered. I laughed. And began to push him.

"Having fun! Hold on!"

I started to get Kiku in a nice pace. He was smiling. I ran to the swing near him and started to swing myself. Kiku giggled, I laughed loudly. Peter was probably crying that I pushed him. But we were having fun. Kiku's swings slowed down. He frowned a little.

"It stopped…" he mumbled. Wait…

"Kiku did you kick your legs to make it move?"

"Huh?"

"You know, to swing!"

"But I don't know how to swing…" he mumbled. I gasped. How could ANYONE NOT know how to swing!

"My family did not take me to the playground when I was little, in fact I usually was home all day." He explained. He shrugged and looked away, a little disappointed in his self.

I walked behind him and pushed him high…high up, then pushed him down.

"That's Okay! I'll show you how! Kick your feet up then down, watch!" I demonstrated what to do.

He followed, a little clumsy at first, but then having a good pace. So we both swinged at a comfortable silence…too comfy for my liking…

I jumped out of the swing at poke Kiku. "TAG!" I yelled, and waited for him to get out. Once he did, he began to chase me, the park was empty now, and it had started to snow. We were both giggling a lot. He chased me for a while, I was out-running him.

"Look, Alfred! A potato on the slide!" He yelled.

POTATO! I turned and paused, looking for it. The swing only had…snow. I felt a poke to my forehead.

"Tag, your it. Potato-boy" Kiku giggled. I made a playfully growl, and started to chase Kiku back. He was probably saving energy, because he out-distanced me quickly. Clever, but he does not know…that I'm pro at TAG!

After fruitless chasing, I hid behind a tree. Kiku should have noticed because, I heard Kiku say, Alfred? I peeked and saw Kiku looking around like a lost child. I hid again, so he would not see me. He walked and past me, looking everywhere but behind!

"Potato!" I whispered. Kiku turned his head quickly, but it was too late. I let excitement take over me, and I tackled Kiku to the ground. He gasped and fell to the ground. He tried wiggling free, but I got both of his hands and pinned him down.

"Nowhere to run now! HUH?" I yelled in a fake-threatening voice. He laughed, shaking his head back and fourth. "I give up! You win!" he said. He wiggled a little.

"You can let me go now…" he blushed.

"No, I'm comfortable." I said, and he blushed a deeper shade of red. I smirked and leaned closer to him. He looked at me with a slight smile to his face and flushed cheeks. Each breath we took made small fogs in the air.

I closed the distance between us right away. Kiku's eyes widened, but he did nothing to stop me. The kiss was short, but nice. I pulled away and checked if Kiku was not yelling at me for kissing him. Since he was not reacting, I dragged my hands to each side of his face and kissed him again.

Inside my head, I was thinking _ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!_ Is this is how the French feel when they kiss?

Kiku tilted his head to the side and timidly kissed back. He moved his hands and placed them around my neck. It was the best thing that could ever happen to me!

I let my tongue wander to the bottom of his lip. He opened his mouth and kept on kissing. I guess good things end fast, because when I deepened this kiss, he tensed up and pushed me away from him. I layer on the snow, stunned, and boy, my hands do feel cold! Did I mention I hand no gloves on?

"I-I'm sorry! That was stupid of me to do!" he apologized. He shook his head, turned, and ran.

"No! W-wait!" I yelled and ran after him.

He outdistanced me quickly, and made a turn. When I made the same turn, nothing was there.

I sighed and walked to the nearest McDonalds. Nothing works better than eating up your sorrow.

OOoOO

**I am kinda bummed that last chapter had only 2 reviews, but I was like, whatever, at least I have reviews! To my lovely reviewers!**

**Rune-Yami: Wow! You and all of your suggestions XD Well, yeah, I did not include the sauce part *but I wanted to!* but I did make a kiss part, and some drama in the end! Thanks for reviewing! It makes me write chapters faster!**

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame:  Ha! Funny review! I couldn't help but actually make the part with the dream! And yeah, Heracles might act jerkish, but….but his toe!**

**Thanks for the reviews, and if you have not, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey! Kiku-di here~ (please don't kill meh.) I know, I know, it's been a while since I've last updated. But I really lost track of time, then I found out than I accidently skipped a week, than I had a writer's block cause I did not know what would happen next.**

**Iceland: Anyways, were are they? Texas? Russia? *shivers***

**Yeah, I've decided, since I don't really know much of anything else, they are in New York.(and cause I live there) Annnnnd yes, I am a New Yorker. I have been to different other places, but I know New York the most. Sooooo…yeah ouo**

OOoOO

It's been a week…or two…or three…'But seriously, who cares?' you might think.

WELL, I'll tell you I do care! It's been about three weeks after that "incidence" on the park. Three weeks of working on my essay without him. Three weeks of having awkward group meetings. Three weeks of barely talking to him. Three weeks of him running away from me. To put it short…

Three weeks of Kiku _avoiding _me.

'But still, who cares?' you might think again. I do! I like Kiku! A lot! Have you ever had a person you love avoid you? Maybe not.

Well, it ain't pretty.

And if you go on and still think,' who cares?', then, f***, you don't care at all. So, after Reading, (another uncomfortable group meeting) I went to Kiku so I can at least talk to him.

"Hey! Kiku, wait up!" I yelled at sped towards him. He turned his head and blushed. He walked a bit faster. "H-hi, Alfred, I-I need to get to my next class soon." He muttered and kept his head down. I pouted and made puppy eyes.

"buttttttt Kiku! You won't be late to class anywayssssss it's to earlllllllly!" I groaned. I grabbed his sleeve "Commmme onnnnnn. You keep on avoidinggggg me!"

Heracles, being like a body guard-BFF to Kiku, stepped between us. He shook his head, as if saying, 'come on, dude, he freaking wants to go to class' I took a step back, huffed, and walked back to my classroom to get my stuff. Arthur was there, in fact, the only one there. He looked up from his binder and waved.

"Ello, Alfred." He said, and started getting ready to the next class. I sighed, "wait up, Arthur. Walk with me?" I said. He stopped at the doorway and looked up.

"okay, I guess." He muttered. I smiled a little, and catched up with him. "Sooooo, how are things with you and France-pants?" I asked, so I could get a decent conversation. Arthur sighed. "Him? That bloody frog and I are going to Red Hill." He answered.

Wait….whut? So They are going to a hill that is red…or a hill with roses? I frowned.

"It means our relationship is not going well." Oh. I laughed.

"You should have just say that!" I said, not bothering to ask why. Arthur rolled his eyes.

" Well, I wonder which is better, Francis, or you, a cheater." He said. I smiled.

"I wasn't cheating ya know~" I said truthfully. It was Arthur's turn to frown.

"Really, then what's with your contacts, that are filled with names of girls?"

"well, most of them are family anyways."

"that gift you were carrying around?" Oh. I remember that! Maybe he saw it and thought it was for someone else.

"that was for you, well, before you broke up with me." I admitted.

"then…who did you give it to after that?" he asked.

"I gave it to Gilbert, so he can give it to Mattie." I said.

Arthurs face bleached. He must have been thinking, 'oh snap' He thought of more reasons to say I've been cheating.

"Y-you flirted a lot…"

"Hey, it's a man's natural habit." I shrugged.

"t-then the hickeys-"

"ummm, they were caused by you." I answer.

"Oh…So we broke up for no reason in the end…" I nodded. He fiddled with his hands.

"If that's the case, d-do you still want to go out with me…?" he said. I froze completely.

A part of me says, "YES! YES! SAY YES YOU NO-GOOD, HAMBURGER EATING…" but my other part is telling me no. But…why? Oh, and the third part is telling me that I forgot to feed my pet goldfish. But I smiled, and shook my head. Arthur's eyes widened. What, he thought I was gonna say yes?

"Nah! I think I moved on. I like someone else now." I finally said.

Arthur tilted his head to the side, but then chuckled.

"We can still be friends, right? I actually thought that you did not move on with me. Guess you got me by surprise on this one." He said. I nodded and continued walking. That's right, I moved on. I love Kiku and not Arthur anymore.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Would you mind telling me who?"

"It's Kiku."

"Kiku? Of all people?" he asked.

"got a prob?" I asked. Yeah, Kiku was like, the total opposite of me, but does it really matter? Arthur shook his head.

"But I got a HUGE problem," I continued," It all started when…

OOoOO

I explained everything to Arthur. Yeah, we skipped cooking, but who cares (Arthur can't cook) so here we are, at the roof of the school.

"Annnnnd…that's what happened." I finished.

"Geez, Heracles is proving to be a rival, and especially since Kiku bailed on you, your chances are lower." He said. OUCH! That hurt, but it was true… I pouted.

"Hey, don't act like that, you'll still get him in the end!" he comforted.

"Like, how?" I asked.

Arthur smiled.

"I have an idea…"

That seems kinda good, kinda bad…

OOoOO

**TT_TT I did not like this **

**Iceland:…**

**I just did not come out the way I wanted to! But Kiku will be in the next chapter! I pinky-promise! **

**Iceland: I did not ask why…**

**The next chapter should be better! Because Arthur's "plan" will take place. *wink wink* and maybe I'll add some lemon or somethin'. But I also want to finish the Asakiku I'm doing (you'll see!) ad then a Giripan!Neko fic *and they are not REAL cats, just ears and tail***

**ANYWAYS, enough spoilers, now to my lovely reviews! (I'm so happy how the number of reviews escalated!)**

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame: Right? I just couldn't stop the urge to make them play tag together! Yep, Kiku HAD to freak out, or else this would not be much of a Drama~**

**KitsuneletterS: Hell ya! XD But sorry if this chapter was not what you thought out to be. (It's kinda short,also) But just WAIT for the next one~**

**Rick Allan Doyle; Calm down, it's just a fangirl-gasm, we all have those once in a while~**

**: Oh no you didn't *bobs head* REVERSE, REVERSE! Now YOU have to write or else you'll eat England's food!**

**Rune-Yami: Ohhhhhh don't worry~ I'll do that soon…*smirks* Anyways, glad you liked the chapter! Asta la pasta, I guess.**

**Oceanfur: Ha! Don't we ALL love cats! *only not when they have fur balls* **

**Iceland: I like dogs…**

**Whutevah, Iceland! .3.**

**Alrighty then! I'm done for today!**

**Iceland: Not really…**

**I KNOOOOWWWWW! I have a freaking Asakiku to finish TT_TT**


	6. Chapter 6

**BWAH HA HA! A new chapter (with some spice in it too, I hope) aren't you guys happy?**

**Iceland: Cue cricket noise.**

**DX I know, the last chapter sucked. SO, SO sorry! I hope this one makes up for it!**

**Iceland: Kiku-dii does not own Hetalia, or any other kind of anime.**

**On with the chapter~ The beginning is not in Alfred p.o.v!**

OOoOO

Arthur walked out of his Art class. _I need someone that should do the right job…_ he thought to his self. He looked around and found Feliciano walking down the halls. Arthur smiled to his self_ yeah, Feliciano shouldn't fail this task!_

OOoOO

"Hmmm? What'd ya' mean, treasure hunt?" I asked. Feli bounced happily "Yes! And if you solve it, you get a prize!" he said. I smiled.

"A prize? Then Hell Yeah, I'm in!" I yelled. Some students turned their heads in my direction. Some one shushed. "So, were do I start?" I whispered.

If there's one thing I love, it's mystery prizes. And hunting down stuff. How fun! Feli beamed excitedly. "Okay, open this after school, and it's your first clue!" After running off, I ran to my locker and packed my things. I'm glad it was the last period Feliciano gave this to me, or else I wouldn't keep still for the rest of the day! After running outside, I tore open the envelope and read it.

_The coldest place in Panda Restaurant._

Whut? Why is that name so familiar. I roared loudly. Why is this so hard already. I looked around to see if anyone could help. I saw Leon walking pass.

"Yo! Dude! Can you tell me where this is?" I asked. Leon looked at the paper. After making a face, he answered "That's like, my family restaurant. Make a left, and walk straight down. You'll see it." I nodded.

"And the coldest place there is the freezer, you can go inside, but don't close the door, it won't open from the inside." I thanked him and went my way.

Once I got there, I gasped. Dude, this is like where Kiku works! Looking inside, I asked the guy at the counter if I can go to the freezer. He eyed me, like he was gonna say no, but he said "whatever"

So… that means yes, I think.

I ran inside and found it. It was hard to miss, there's a sign on the door to the freezer. I walked inside.

Looking for the clue, I took note of my surroundings. It was not big, kinda small. But it was hard to find the clue!

WHAAAAA!

OOoOO

"Pleaaaaaase, Kiku?" Feliciano begged. Kiku sighed and walked to the kitchen. "Feliciano, I have no idea why you want me to go to the freezer." Feli stiffened. This was not part of the plan.

"_Just get Kiku and Alfred in the same room. They'll talk it out."_

Kiku was supposed to be there by now! What if Alfred gets bored and leaves? But now Kiku is being stubborn! Feli pouted.

"I want you to go…because Peter is tied up there! He was caught …stealing?" Feli babbled. Kiku rolled his eyes and made an innocent smile. "Feli~ I know your lying." He cooed. Feliciano's brow twitched.

"Veee~ Pretty please? Just go there!" Feli said. Kiku gave the chef the order. He put his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I'm not being moved." Feli frowned, then got a idea. He picked up Kiku and started running to the freezer. Kiku yelped and struggled. Feli opened the door and tossed Kiku inside, closing it.

OOoOO

I heard some yelling. That got my attention. Footsteps were getting closer. So, I hid behind a shelf. I saw Kiku being tossed inside and the door shut. Should I say hi or something? Kiku turned and started to bang on the door,

"NO! Don't do this Feliciano! Please, I don't even know your purposes!" Giving up, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

I flipped my hair to the side and cleared my glasses. Then I stepped out.

"It seems like we are both stuck here" I spoke up. Kiku stiffened and turned. Once seeing me, he blushed and banged on the door more.

"Feli! Let me out! It's too embarrassing." I heard Feli from the other side say something about making up then out.

I shivered, before sitting down and smiling. Kiku looked back at me and did the same. I heard him mutter something.

"H-huh" I asked. It it me, or are freezers are supposed to be less cold. Maybe that's why they are called freezers.

"I-I said I'm sorry." He said, clearer this time. I sighed and shook my head. Don't cha hate it when you get into situations like these? "Nope, I should be the one apologizing. So, I'm S-sorry" I said. Kiku looked up, confused. I continued.

"To start, I liked you for a while, ya know? Ever since we met on the bus stop, I wanted to know you more. I was first talking to you so I can get some attention. I-I was bored. And that day when I kissed you, I s-scared you off. So I understand if you don't like me the same way I do b-but…friends?"

"Al-Alfred, I'm sorry for running off like that…I…li-"He paused and shifted closer to me. "ummmm…what I was gonna say, I'm also sorry for avoiding you also. That was uncalled for. It must have hurted you a lot. It's just that…I'm not used to this. That..th-that was my first kiss" Score! "And I just freaked out right then and there. I'm sorry."

I shivered and smiled. I couldent help but hug him. He tensed, but hugged back. "But…m-maybe…more th-than friends?" he muttered I looked up at him.

"Because your feel-feelings aren't one-sided." He said. Holy crap!

"R-r-really? Are you not gonna yell, PUNKED?" I asked. Kiku giggled and gave me a light peck on my mouth.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his shivering body. Damn, it's cold here!

"Now let's get outta here!" I yelled.

OOoOO

Feliciano looked around and found some CUTE girls walking down the streets. "Veeeee~ Wait up!" he yelled and chased them. Inside the freezer, Alfred helped Kiku up and went to open the door.

OOoOO 

I gave it another tug. I looked at Kiku's shivering form.

"It's llllocked!" I yelled and tugged on the handle more. Kiku froze in shock then pried my hands from the handle. Get it? Hands? Handle? I'll shut up now.

Kiku tugged at it "No…" he muttered. As a desperate attempt, he began tackling the door. "wait Kiku!" I said and stopped him from hurting his self.

"It's takes a REAL man to do this!" I said, and started tackling the door, but only harder than last time. I roared, hey that was my second time, and kicked the door.

Bad idea.

I slid to the floor and held my toe. I cradled it and Kiku slid right next to me. "Oh, Alfred, wh-what will I do with you." He muttered. He cuddled right next to me and rubbed my shoulder to create some heat. I still shivered, but snuggled right next to him anyways. "H-Hey Kiku?" I said.

"Hmmm?" he hummed.

"Ya know how before p-people die…"

"We are not dying, Alfred, just waiting for r-rescue."

"Yeah. ANYways, ya know w-when people ALMOST die they do something romantic?"

"not in all cases, Alfred…"

I rolled my eyes. Geez, can't a guy tell when I want to make out with him? "Just kiss me, Kiku." I said. Kiku blushed, but still did anyways. First, it was a light kiss, then he pulled in again for a sweet and long one.

He moved his hands to my neck and I moved mines to his hips. Yes, hips, not waist. He tensed a little, but then relaxed into my kiss.

I kept the kiss nice and slow, not wanting to startle Kiku. I nibbled on his lower lip, and he parted them for me. With access granted, my tongue explored Kiku's moist cavern.

I had to part for air and give Kiku a chance to breath before diving in again. He let out a small mewl, and before I knew it, he was on the ground, and I was holding down both of his wrists, but not in a rapist way, more like a lover's way.

"Hnnnnn, Al-Alfred…" he panted.

"Hmmm?" came my reply. I pecked the tip of his smooth nose.

"I…I r-really like-"

"shhh, I k-know" I whispered in his ear, and kissed the side of his head. This would be perfect only if it wasn't so damn cold!

I licked a trail to his collar and explored his neck. He mewled again and played with the hairs on the back of my head. I nibbled around his left collar, then did the same to his right. Soon, I found a sensitive spot right in the middle that made Kiku moan loudly and unknowingly buck his hips to mines. I let out a groan and pulled away.

"Ah Al-Alfred?" he moaned. I looked at him. Holy crap.

His head was tilted to the side, cheeks flushed, half-lidded eyes, and some saliva on the corner of his , that was enough to make me get a boner.

Holding both of his wrists on one hand, I attacked the same spot on his neck while running my hand under his shirt. "Nngghhh…" he panted and tilted his head a different angle so I can get better access. I ran a hand over his right nipple, teasing it and watching Kiku's face changed and hearing his moans increase in volume. He shivered more, and bucked again. I heard footsteps nearby, but ignored them.

While making out with Kiku, the door opened and revealed a very shocked, kinda mad Heracles.

"K-Kiku"

OOoOO

**Cliffhanger! Yes, I am that bad. I got no time to answer your reviews, cause I'm doing the next chapter right away! Sniff, *I am being kinda mean to Heracles* **

**Until next time- PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Who's exited for the next chapter of Bus Stop?**

**Iceland: If I say me, then will you let me go?**

**Nope~ anyways, I was reading my reviews (nice, nice reviews) and I was like, "damn! Around thirty reviews only for what, six chapters!" and I was like Yay! **

**Iceland: Yeah, VERY descriptive.**

**So then I was like, "Oh yeah I should start on the next chapter" so here I am! **

**Iceland: and me. **

***gubbles* and him.**

**Iceland: what?**

**Oh I gubbled. It's a word I made up. Gubbling is this noise I make when I'm happy. It should be in the dictionary!**

**Iceland: Right. Kiku-dii does not own Hetalia, but if she did…*shivers***

**NOTE: I'LL ALSO ANSWER TO THE REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 5 IN THE END, CAUSE LAST TIME I DID NOT!**

OOoOO

Ya know those times when you are caught doing something and then you play it cool, so that person would back of. I kinda TRIED doing that.

"Oh, sup'?" I said, faking a smile. Kiku bleached when he saw Heracles and tried to wiggle free. Heracles, who saw his weak struggle probably thought this:

_I was looking for Kiku, so I went to check the freezer. When I opened the door, I found Alfred on top of Kiku, one hand under his shirt, and another pinning him down. Meow, meow meow. Looks like attempted rape to me, meow._

Maybe not the meowing, but definitely attempted rape, because he reacted badly.

He ran over, and shoved me off Kiku. You know how when you are in a doggy-position, so if someone pushes you, you go down immediately?

Yeah, he kinda did that to me.

So I went down rather fast, and boy, this kid can push hard. He went over to Kiku and helped him up. Kiku wobbled a little, but got up. He opened his mouth to say something, but Heracles interrupted him.

"What were you doing to him?" he growled at me. Heracles is more like a lazy guy, and when lazy guys get REALLY mad, they are mad! He pulled Kiku to his chest.

But hellllll no! I was just as mad!

He pushed me!

He just popped out of nowhere

That push hurted!

He just interrupted our (very hot) make-out session

NO ONE messes with me when I make-out!

Or pushes me.

"Nothing! What's your problem, dude?" I said, just as fierce as Heracles. He glared at me. Whooo I'm getting pissed!

"Nothing? Righhhhhht, like I would believe that crap!" He yelled. I sighed, trying to keep my calm. Kiku was covering his mouth with both of his hands, like he wanted to say something, but was too terrified to do so.

"Dude, I'll be taking Kiku and we'll go on our merry way, and you can do whatever." I explained. I reached out for Kiku's hand, but Heracles smacked it away and yelled some insults. Like 'leave him alone'or something.

I don't know what I really yelled back, and who hit first, but I remember Heracles pushing Kiku's out of harm's way and, bam! Next thing you know, we were on a full-out brawl, punching and kicking. I felt the blows coming to me, and landed some on Heracles. Kiku was saying stuff like, 'oh my gosh Edward! Stop hurting Jacob!'. Not really, but stuff like that

Sadly, when I fight, you can't just yell at me to stop or I'll keep on going.

Kiku somehow attracted his self in the middle, like a magnet. He yelled at us to stop while taking some blows.

Okay, it was either me or Heracles who landed on his stomach and he slumped down.

After both realizing he was hurt, I and Heracles went to his side immediately. "Omigosh are you okay? I can't believe Alfred just hit you!" I don't really know what Kiku did or say, cause he was still on his knees and his bangs were covering his face. I gave Heracles a shove.

"NO! Don't believe him babe, he is just trying to cover up that he hit you." I said, and felt Heracles give another shove. I shoved him back, and he shoved me back also. Then we were trying to hit each other, so I was like sissy-fighting with Heracles.

It continued on until Kiku lifted his head, turned to Heracles, and…I'm trying to keep a straight face…and he slapped him! Just like that, for no reason!

So I was cracking up and all, but he turned and slapped me also! I stopped laughing, and me and Heracles what staring at him like, 'whut?'

"That's for fighting each other. That was stupid of both of you." He explained. "And you…"He turned to look at Heracles, who widened his eyes and pointed to himself "me?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know better to just go and fight!" He scolded. Heracles avoided his eyes and muttered, "I know" I giggled. He turned to me. Oh crap, I'm gonna get scolded!

"Mum…I can't say much…" he muttered. I grinned at him. So I heard him mutter 'airhead' I giggled again and hugged him from his waist.

"But I'm dourer airhead." I groaned. Kiku tried to un-tangle his self from me, but I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards a bit.

Heracles, who was still there, saw it all, so he made a face like…'wait… something's off'

"Wait…you two…is basically a couple?" he said. I nodded.

"Yep! He is now Kiku Jones!" I said. Kiku frowned, so did Heracles. But for different reasons. "Why do I have to change my last name?" I heard him mutter. Heracles muttered something under his breath. Kiku grasped the awkward situation and brightened it up.

"Say, since we are at the restaurant, how about I take your orders and we eat here?" he offered. I nodded eagerly and Heracles gave a half-heated shrug. I freed Kiku from my grip.

"Can I have the stuff I had last time? Can I? Can I?" I asked like a kid. Kiku smiled. Sure, I'll get that for you. And Heracles?" he asked. Heracles muttered "the same." Kiku aw this, and got up "well, Heracles, why won't you come with me, and Alfred can get some seats for us?" he said. Heracles looked up and nodded. I pouted. Hey! How come I can't go! But I still got up and went to find seats.

OOoOO

When Kiku and Heracles came, Kiku was slightly smiling, but Heracles looked a whole lot brighter. I tilted my head to the side. As they sat, I asked Kiku what happened. He said something about an agreement. It involved cats. I nodded and waited for the food, soon enough, it came, making me drool on my pants a little.

As we digged in, we were chatting like nothing happened. When I was done with my food, I watched Kiku eat to kill some time, which was cute. He looked at me once or twice, or course uncomfy of the idea of being watched while eating. But he probably strugged it off cause he was eating happily again.

As he ate, some sauce got on his left cheek and he did not notice. I blushed and looked away.

Oh my gosh, I'm having an Alfred-urge again.

Holding his right cheek, I moved my hand a way that tilted his head to my side a little more. Where do I get these stupid ideas?

Okay, okay (don't laugh or do anything stupid) I then leaned forward and licked it of his cheek. Kiku blushed. Bringing a hand to his cheek, he pulled away.

"wha.." I heard him say. Heracles was just sitting there, like 'asdfghjkl what did I just see meow.'

I just grinned and said, "You had some sauce on your cheek." Oh yeah. I was totally playin' it awesome.

Kiku pouted. "If you wanted some, you just had to ask." And he put some of his food on my empty plate. Heracles took a sip of his iced-tea and kept on eating.

Cool! So if I lick some stuff off Kiku's cheek, then he will give me some food! I happily ate the green food on my plate. I took a sip of coke. Then another. Then another. Damn this is spicy! I panted a little; it was getting painful each second! Kiku giggled, and Heracles tried not to laugh. What…? Crap, this is too much! Reaching for my coke I gulped nothing bur air! I emptied it!

"Ish hot! Very hot!" I sweaked. Kiku handed me some green tea, giggling.

"Wasabi, Alfred. Be very careful on what you eat." He said and popped a piece of sushi in his mouth. I whimpered and layed my head on the table, waiting for that green stuff to stop irritating my mouth.

OOoOO

After we left the restaurant, Heracles checked his watch and said he has to be leaving now. After saying 'bye' to Kiku, and telling me to keep care of him, he went on his merry way.

Kiku got a phone call, and he chatted a little before hanging up. We were walking nowhere exactly, just hanging around *the village* at Union Square.

"What was it?" I asked, feeling curious. Kiku looked at me and smiled a little. "My parents leave to a week-long business trip today, so they are just saying goodbye." He explained. I grinned.

"Cool! Wanna crash at my place?" I yelled. Kiku shrugged.

"I don't know…your parents might be home…and ummm, you brother…Max." He said. Wait…Max? It was not Max…it was …Manny? Mandy?

"Oh, I live alone, so does Maxthew." I said. Kiku looked up. "Alone?" I laughed.

"Yeah! Our parents decided that we were old enough to live alone, so they send enough money for me, and Maxthew, who lives with his boyfriend, every week. That's how I roll! " I faked a smile. Truth is, it's very lonely living alone. I hate it, no one to play games with, no one to watch scary movies, no one to comfort me when I have nightmares…stuff like that. Kiku frowned.

"Well, I live with my parents and my brothers. But-"

"But what?" I asked.

"Isn't it lonely…being alone like that?" he looked at me. I shrugged.

"I guess…but I like it." I lied. Kiku stepped in front of me.

"Why would you lie to me? It's obvious that you are lying." He said. I looked away.

"Alfred, look at me!" Kiku glared. I looked at him and instantly felt bad for lying to him. Even if he was angry, he still smiled.

"We'll drop by my house so I can get my clothes. Then we'll go to yours. Okay?" he said. I looked at him and nodded.

After going to Kiku's house (he did not let me in cause his siblings) and taking the train to my crib, we found each other standing in front of my apartment. I looked at him, then at the door. Kiku tilted his head to the side.

"So? What's wrong?" he asked. At this point, I remembered the mess in my living room. "Wait here, okay?" I said and dashed inside.

I threw the stuff that was garbage in the trash can, tidy up the pillows, and took a sock out of the television's screen.

I ran back to Kiku, and nodded to him. Opening the door, I noticed a (maybe dirty) underwear on the shelves. Crap! I ran to it's side to cover it from Kiku's line of view. He looked around and smiled.

"It's kind of clean, nice décor" He complimented. I nodded. He saw me looking uncomfy.

"What's wrong, hiding something?" He smiled. I shook my head. Kiku was still smiling.

"No use in hiding it anymore, I know." He said. I blushed and shook my head again. I mean, you would to if you were hiding dirty clothes too! Especially an underwear!

"that you are hiding…" he walked over to me and stood on his tip-toes to look strait at my face. Oh god, please don't notice it! "A…"

"Cute baby picture of you!" he exclaimed and held out a picture of me crying in my diapers. So not cool! Kiku smiled at it and bounced happily!

"It's so…kawaii! Can I keep it? Please?" He begged. I looked at the embarrassing picture, then at him.

"Only if you turn around and count to ten" I said. Kiku looked confused, but did it anyways. I turned and grabbed the underwear and hid it behind the books (not that I read those anyways!)

"Six…" Kiku counted. He also covered his eyes. Awwwwww! I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my head on his neck.

"A-Alfred! What kind of game is this!" He yelped and tried to get away.

"It's called pick up cute-little Kiku!" I said as I lifted him up and gently tossed him on the couch. He giggled- gosh, I love to make him giggle like a school-girl! I gave him butterfly-kisses around his cheeks. When I went to hold his hand, he was still clutching that baby photo of me. I sighed.

"You REALLY want that, don't you?" I said. Kiku looked at the photo.

"Well, I don't want to seem rude, but yes, it's very cute." He answered. I nodded.

"Then it's yours, but don't show it to people or…RAWR!" I roared at him. He gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks, Alfred" he said. I blushed and brought a hand to my cheek. Gosh, if I get a kiss for everything, I would have given him so much things, I would have already have gotten under his pants!

Kiku smiled and placed the photo on his backpack. I got up and held a hand so he could get up too. I showed him around, like in my bedroom, and we actually agreed to share the bed. Score!

Ten minutes later, we were sitting on the couch playing games. Just chillin.

We started to watch an animated movie. Tired of sitting, I layed down on the edge of the bed. Kiku shifted a little. I grinned and patted my chest.

"It makes a good pillow." I joked. Kiku smiled and leaned down.

Now Kiku laying on top of me, I nuzzled my head onto his strawberry-scented dark hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked at me and smiled. Now in a comfy position, I grabbed a blanket and covered ourselves with it. Smiling to myself, I stroked Kiku's fluffy hair and continued to watch the movie.

OOoOO

**OwO hey! I got this done! I have a feeling it's longer than the others, I'll check soon~**

**REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 5:**

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame: Well, that probably did sting -_-…but at least he helped Kiku and Alfred get together! I don't hate Arthur, but I gave him the roll as the ex so the story would not be that dull.**

**: Blah blah blah~~ You wont force me to eat it if Ice eats it first!**

**Iceland: Wait, what?**

**Come on~ eat the food!**

**Iceland: I'm not a dog, and I don't like burned food. (or whatever that stuff is…)**

**Rune-Yami: Uhhh…I'm so sorry! Hope you liked this one =M=**

**UnifiedNations: *gasps* you did not get the alerts? Call 911! What's the number for 911? I hope it came out awesome!**

**ZukiMomo: Wah! Cute Deidara! *though I prefer Sasori* Anywayz… thanks for the compliments! I'm glad I made you laugh! It makes me laugh too! And quick! Conceal your FrUK fangirl side! This is an Ameripan zone!**

**Chapter 6 reviews!**

**Anitasonia1998: Yes! I DO gotta update, but I want to at least finish a Giripan one-shot before the 9th chapter, at the least!**

**Oceanfur: Ha! I am being alittle mean to him, aren't I? But it's not like I hate him! I just think it would have more drama like that! So sorry if I'm being alittle too mean!**

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame: Yep! A freezer! Feli could be a airhead sometimes, isn't he?**

**XxXMori-ChanXxX: I knowww! Ain't he cute? Yes, if Heracles did not check there…let's just say he'll be hearing moaning and stuff like 'oh, Alfred !Your soo…'rated M stuff *nosebleed***

**Rick Allan Doyle: Best? Oh my gush, I'm flattered. And that is a very funny thing to say in that situation!**

**OtakuN: Well, I did make a mad Greece! Ohhh! The chapters do? I'm so glad! OuO**

**Rune-Yami: I did the stuff! Are you happy now? AND I have a idea about the glasses, it might come out the next chapter. (maybe not making out, sorry) Any more requests? I like doing them~**

**Kay guyz~ See ya! If you have requests, *like this Rune-Yami here* tell meh! I would love to do anything to make this all better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dot dot dot… *watching The Walking Dead and writing* Hi… guys.**

**Iceland: *knocked out on the floor* n-noo…it…hurts. *clutches stomach***

***smiles sweetly* he ate the food. Anyways… people noticed I boosted this up to a M. That's cause… I plan on making this longer (maybe) I'm planning to end this in a couple more chapters, then make a sequel. The sequel will be like each chapter (or every two) it will be a moment, and each should be a request.**

**Iceland: Nor…don…eat it *grasps at air***

**Alrighty then. Enjoy-oy-oyyyyy! Aww crap! Don't kill the boy! *starts to cry* YAY! Stupid Carl! Okay, I forgot to say, in the last chapter, Alfred mentioned about walking around the village. The village is basically a place in Union Square that sells organic stuff. It is about two blocks big and there's a mini-park in the center. Its fun to walk around there, there is always something cool happening, so Kiku and Alfred were walking around there.**

OOoOO

"Kiku…?"

"Kikuuuuu?"

I smiled. "If I say Kiku, you say ya!" I whispered. "Kiku!"

…

Kiku shifted alittle, but said nothing. "Kiku!" I whispered again. He frowned in his sleep, then relaxed. I turned off the television. I picked up Kiku and walked him to my room. I changed his clothes (cue nosebleed) to one of my over-sized tee-shirts, and well, took out his pants.(NOT his underwear, I'm not like that!) Miraculously, he slept thought it all! After setting him down on the bed, I changed clothes, and went to the kitchen. Annnnd I drank of cup of warm milk. Milk! Good for yo bones! Good for yo sleep!

Walking back to my room (there was no guest room) I took out my shirt and I settled near Kiku and shut my eyes.

…

…

…

I felt Kiku roll near me and him cuddle his forehead on my chest. Lifting an eye, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Goodnight Kiku." I mummered.

OOoOO

Kiku fluttered his eyes open he let out a small yawn and moved his head. Only when he moved his head, his forehead his a chest. Snapping his eyes open, he let out a small yelp and pushed away from Alfred. He tensed when he found out Alfred's arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Nghhhh…fuuu-fah…" Alfred mummered and pulled Kiku closer.

Kiku blushed and pushed against Alfred's chest weakly, not to wake him. He blushed a deeper shade of red when Alfred buried himself at the crook of Kiku's neck. Kiku turned away as Alfred's breath tickled his skin.

"Ahhh add the extrrra keshup…mmmmhhh like thatshh…" Alfred mummered.

Kiku (kinda) minded the arms on his waist, but when they lowered to his backside and groped him, he let out a girly shriek.

"ALFRED!" He yelled. Alfred shot out of the bed like a rocket.

"MY BURGER!" He screamed. Kiku screamed after he saw Alfred was shirtless. Alfred turned to Kiku and screamed after he screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!"

OOoOO

We were just screaming at eachother. I don't even know the reason! But I pulled Kiku back down and hugged him cause I was scared. That made him screamed even more so I screamed in his ear and pushed him off. He fell with a thud and was silent. Even me. The silence was disturbed with my upstairs neighbor, Lovino banging on the ceiling (probably with his foot)

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

…

Kiku groaned. I ran over to him. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"what…just happened?" He turned to me and whined softly. I frowned. Well, I was having this good dream where I was getting the most beautiful burger I have ever seen, but when I grabbed it, something was pushing at my chest and I woke up to Kiku screaming. So that's what happened. I frowned.

"Kiku, why did you scream?" I asked. Kiku tossed me a random tee that was on the floor.

"N-nothing! Now put this on!" he said, looking away. I snorted.

"Ha! Look away now, but soon I know you'll be running your hands through my six-mmmmppppphhh" I continued even if Kiku was silencing me with a pillow. He sighed.

"At times like this… I wish you were mute. Do you have eggs?"

I made a duck face. "You know you like it! And yes, I do!" I bobbed my head. With my duck face. LoL

Kiku threw another pillow at my face and got up. Shivering, he looked down and yelped. Covering his (cough, cough, freaking lovely) legs with a blacket, he studdered, "W-where are my pants!" I grinned at him and looked around the floor, I found them and lifted them "Oh, these? I'm sorry, I had to take those off-who sleeps with pants on?" I joked. Kiku frowned and reached for them. I pulled it back. I smirked at him.

"Gosh! Where is my backpack?" He said as he looked around my room. I was too busy staring at him. He's cute. You get the idea. "Check the living room." He nodded and got up. Watching him leave, I laid back and closed my eyes.

When I started to smell food, I grabbed the tee Kiku threw at me and quickly ran out my room. Going to the kitchen, I saw Kiku cooking eggs and bacon. He managed to put on his P.J pants, but he still wore the shirt I gave him. I ran over and snatched a slice of bacon from the pan- it was hot! So I cradled it in my hands and greedily ate it on my knees. Kiku laughed.

"It looks like you haven't eaten in days!" He said. He mixed the eggs a bit more, then placed half on the plate, then placed some on the other half. I watched him and played around.

"I'm like, a dog. Woof!" I said and rolled on the floor. At least I know how to sweep. Kiku blushed and chuckled. He waved a slice of bacon infront of my face. I pretended to want it, well, I kinda did, but I prefer bacon on a burger. Mmmmm...

…

Looking around, he searched for the cups. I pointed to the top left shelf and he set the breakfast on the table. Kiku sneezed alittle from some dust and then wiped it off the table.

"Needs some cleaning…but I think I can clean here." He whipped out his phone, texted to someone, probably his family, and got his fork. I stood the watching him. Ever had one of those moments where you just stare at every little thing a person does and find it cute? Well, yeah.

"What's wrong? I hope I did the eggs right…" he mummered the last part. I blinked and snapped out of it. I shook my head and began to eat. I hummed at how good the food was, and soon, it was gone from my plate.

"Mmmm, Kiku, do ya want to go…oshhhka" I said with food in my mouth.

Kiku frowned. "You mean outside..?" he said. I smiled "...shya!"

"I think so…I'm leaving tomorrow, you know?" I pouted "Whaaaa?" Kiku rolled his eyes.

"Did you think I was living here?" Kiku said. I kinda did. "But don't worry," he continued, "today is Saturday, so I'll stay over if you want, my family is okay with it, only if I return home tomorrow and get my homework done by 7." I made (another) duck face while he was talking. I really thought this would be a whole-week thing. Oh well, I still see him at school.

We finished eating and soon, we headed outside. We stopped by a sandwich spot and ate there four hours later. We were walking side-by side and chatting. Hey! Kiku does not have his gloves. I smiled and held his hand. He kinda tensed and shoved his hand to his pocket. I pouted. "I wanna hold your hannnnnnd!" I whined. Kiku looked away, his face red, "T-that's inappropriate." He said. "Waa! Don't be such an old maaaan, Kikuuuuu!" I complained even more.

"I-I'm not an old man! I'm old enough to know what's appropriate and what's not!" he retorted back. I stopped in place. Kiku turned back. I smirked, "What's more fun than being inappropriate in the streets?" Kiku frowned "Wha-"

"MY LUMPS, MY LUMPS, MY LOVELY LADY LU-mmmmmfffftt…" Kiku shut my mouth with his hands. He started apologizing to the people around us while I laughed. I should sing in the streets more often! "Baka!" Kiku scolded and kept on hitting my head. "Bafa you too!" I laughed. Well, whatever bafa means.

"Anyways, where do you want to go?" I asked. Kiku pointed to the park. I laughed.

"You really do like the park, don't you?" Kiku nodded "It's so calming and it lets me think properly, like when I have problems." "Oh yeah…um I like swings?" I said-sorta-asked.

We sat on a nice spot on the grass once we got there. I went to my pocket and took out the Skittles I brought yesterday. Yay! Taste the rainbow! I poked Kiku and gave him some. "Oh, you don't need to…" he said. I struggled and tossed one in the air. Kiku watched as I caught it with my mouth. He tried to but it ended up going inside his shirt. I laughed. He blushed. "I-I can do it too!" He tried again, but this time it landed on his lap. I snorted and watched as he pouted. I tossed it in the air and caught it several more times until the pack was empty. I took out my glasses and set it near me and layed down on the grass.

Kiku looked at me and back at my glasses. He did it again and frowned. "You look different…" he commented. I grinned "like a hunk, not a hunky nerd, right?" Kiku rolled his eyes.

"You did not look much like a nerd." He grabbed the glasses and placed it in the right place. I let him put it on. He looked at me again, and then set my glasses at his face. "I'm the awwwesome Alfred Jones!" He said, imitating me. I laughed. He should have said hero instead, but whatever! "How do I look like? A techno geek?" He said. He kinda did, but it was cute.

"You look cute. A cute little geek" I replied. He blushed and placed it back on my face. "You can't hide the cuteness! Even without the glasses!" He blushed an even deeper shade of red. I looked up at the pinkish skies. It was getting late. "Let's go home" I said. Kiku nodded. "Yeah, but could we stop by Blockbuster*? I could borrow movies from there. How about a scary movie?" he said.

Even if I was warm, I started to shiver. Scary movies are nothing! "Ummm…Y-yeah."

Why was I stuttering? This is a no biggie!

OOoOO

**Asdfghjkl Ice, wake up *pokes him with a stick***

**Iceland: *still unconscious* …**

**What ever, anyways, Blockbusters is a store that is around New York (and other places) where you could borrow movies and games. But usually you pay in the end. Just in case ya didn't know~ TO THE REVIEWS!**

**XxXMori-ChanXxX: XD okayyyyyyy~ Glad you noticed *evil smirk* and yes, I did change, I was thinking of some lemon in the end~ IM GLAD YOU SAY IT'S GEWD!**

**: *kicks back* who said he never ate it? He's right there if ya wanna talk to him! *points at him***

**Iceland: *still unconscious* …**

**Bah!**

**Rune-Yami: asdfghjkl seriously? Are you trying to KILL meh! XD My first reaction to your request I was like "wtf!" *facepalm* uhhhhh… okay…I can deal with massage, but who doing it? A non-kinky squeaky toy? Like do you mean a squeaky doll? Okay… and only pick one crossdressing outfit! XD **

**ANYWAYS, I'm sorry if it was not while making out, but I added a glasses part. And you make sense, I guess I was caught in the act of writing lemon for the first time XD but tectnally, Kiku pushed Alfred the first time cause his thoughts were jumbled up, so the second time, he was more in a calmer state.**

**Morning-Chrysanthemum: I'm so glad you loved this! You have no idea- I always thought this story would have been boring to the readers, I never expected this much reviews and favorites to come out XD thanks for reviewing!**

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame: Babeh pics are adowable, aren't they! And yeah, I did not want Heracles to absolutely HATE Alfred! Yah, his name is Maxthew, by the way XD**

**UnifiedNations: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing, dawg!**

**Lollypop-Otakuu: *gasps* I just remembered your pen name! You're the one that does those Spanish fics XD And you did that (sad) Asakiku! You made me cry! I actually remembered reviewing that when I did not have a account. **

**And I'm glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Here I am ouo (who misses meh?) So… here I am… :/**

**Iceland: *coughs* akkkward…**

**Ummm… enjoy?**

**Iceland: Kiku-dii does not own Hetalia but… *smirks* she does have a crush on a boy who asked her out four months ago and she said no *laughs***

**D: **

OOoOO

So here we are… sitting in the couch, watching the trailers for some movies that came out in the theaters a month or so. Kiku tsked and pressed the skip button several times. No… what what is he doing! I snached the remote and pressed rewind.

"No! What are you doing! Leave the trailers!" I yelled. Kiku frowned. "What's gotten into you? Who watches the trailers?"

"I do!"

"You do?"

"Ummmm…yeah?" I muttered.

"But you can't stand commercials… Alfred or you scared of the scary movie he cooed. I shook my head.

Kiku turned off the television. Looking at his watch, he got up and looked around.

"Since it's obvious that you can't handle it, we won't watch it. " I sighed. "So… what now?" He said and flopped down next to me. I smirked leaning near his ear, I tried my husky tone.

"How about we kill some time together?" I whispered. I smiled when Kiku shivered and I put a arm around Kiku's shoulder. I leaned close to his and shortly kissed him. I got one of my hands on Kiku hair, feeling it's softness, and another on his shoulder. He replied by shyly moving his lips and following my lip movements and wrapping my arms around his neck. Pulling away, I shifted so that Kiku was sitting on top of me. I kissed him in the cheek and grinned.

"Now we're talking…" I murmured. Kiku smiled and closed the distance between us. I nibbled at his lower lip and he opened them for me. I rested my hand at his waist as I deepened the kiss. Kiku made a small noise as I left his lips and started at his neck.

He blushed and intertwined my other hand with his as I continued to work on his neck. I moved my hand that was resting on his hip lower to his butt and shifted him so that my boner was poking his backside. I kinda spoiled the moment.

"Nnghh!" Kiku made a noise and harshly pushed me away. Blushing, he got off my lap and moved to the edge of the couch. "I-I'm sorry Alfred!" He cried and ran to the bathroom.

Confused, I got up and followed him. When he shut the door, I checked to see if he locked it and he did. I banged on the door to he was okay. "Hey! What's wrong?" I checked. I heard shuffling on the other side of the door and felt Kiku sit down on the floor, doing the same, I poked my finger to the crack of the door, poking Kiku's back. Kiku shifted, but started to explain.

"I just… just don't want to go all the way with you." Oh. That hurt. I stopped poking his back and let my hand droop to my sides. Does that mean he doesn't love me? I was about to leave, but miraculously, I felt Kiku's finger poke me back before it was too late.

"Don't leave…" He murmured on the other side. I sighed and sat back down. "It-It's not what you think it's like. I do…l-love you but, I just don't want to go all the way and be left by you…" he continued. I frowned, why would I just leave him?

"Well, could you open the door?" I asked. I heard him shuffle across and unlocked the door. Slowly, it opened and revealed Kiku, who looked at me through watery eyes. His hair was a little messed up and a small but noticeable hickey on the side of his neck was starting to form. I frowned and wrapped my arms around him.

"Why would you think that?" I murmured. Kiku let the tears fall.

"Be-because that's…that's what he said!" He sobbed out. I froze on the spot. Kiku still sobbed, but continued. "He said… that you-you just put up with me to just sleep with me and l-leave me!" he studdered out. I gripped his shoulders. "Who?" I growled.

"…" Kiku said nothing. Pulling him away from his shoulders so he could look strait at me, I said "Who? Come on! Just tell me!". I gripped his shoulders tightly and he whimpered. When he still said nothing, I gripped his shoulder harder.

"Stop Alfred! You're hurting me!" He yelled out. I suddenly kissed him to show him I cared. As I deepened the kiss, Kiku turned his he to the side to avoid me. Instead of stopping, I worked on his neck, nipping at his side and still keeping a strong grip on his shoulders. I sucked on his neck hard, leaving a spot that would definitely be there tomorrow.

"Nnggh… please…st-stop." He whimpered out. I stopped, realizing what I have just done.

Oh my gosh. Letting him go, his legs gave in and he slid down to the floor. Sobbing, Kiku looked up at me and instead of seeing anger, or disgust in his eyes that I would have expected, I saw the worst.

Disappointment. He only looked up at me, crying "why?" he whispered. I took a step back. "I-I'm sorry" I whispered back and ran to my room, locking the door. Jumping on my bed and clearing all the thoughts from my head, I thought who would say that.

Maybe Heracles? He has a purpose.

Arthur…might do that…he did want to go back out with me again.

One of his siblings might have done that, but I can't be so sure.

Growling, I buried my head under the covers. Now Kiku hates me for sure! This is like one whole drama movie, all wrapped up into my life! Digging under my covers, I took out Mr. Cat, a plush toy I bring out when upset. It's a old toy, a black cat with brown eyes that had white paws and ears. Around his nose was also white. Mr. Cat had these brown eyes that reminds me out Kiku's eyes now that I think about it…

I lightly pressed on it's tummy and it squeaked. I did that a couple more times and sighed. For some reason, it always calms me down.

I remember a time when I was seven and I first got it from my mom. I was so angry that I threw it and kicked it around. Matthew got the bear and I got the cat, But at that time, I wanted the bear, so of course, I was pissed. But I soon grew used to it.

I walked to the bathroom, lightly knocking. I clutched Mr. Cat and hoped Kiku would open the door.

OOoOO

**Okay… okay… okay...**

**Iceland: What's wrong?**

**Me: *creeper look* ummmm… what the hell did I just write? AND WHO THE F*** IS HE? I HAVENT DECIDED!**

**Rune-Yami: This is what happens when I write at night… Check Mr. Cat off the list, but he will appear more~ He has his own role in the next chapter~~~ And the Feli part… I have no *sweatdrop* idea what your talking about**

**Iceland: You see, she's a blimp-head…you…must talk….reallllly…..slow….**

**I mean as to why Ludwig? But I might, cause I was gonna make "him" as Leon, cause Leon is Kiku's brother. But then again… just give me two reason to it be Ludwig and I might.**

**Iceland: next…revieeeeewwwww….**

**Everlasting-luv: Glad you liked it! I think I have heard your pen-name before… maybe I think I reviewed to one of your stories. Gotta check. *leaves* Ice, take over!**

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame: Iceland: Kiku-dii is not here right now, but I'll answer to your review. She would have said thanks for reviewing. And how Kiku puts up with it, I don't know. She's the one who wrote it T_T**

**: Iceland: I did! And I…*shudders* regret it! Anyways, (not) glad you liked it *fake smile* and tecinally, you can't laugh your ass off. Thank you for your time.**

**Me: I'm back! Hope Ice did not bore you, or threatened. (Well, he was forced to eat your food, so there's some tension)**

**Untill next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is up. T_T *mad aurora***

**Iceland: she's kinda pissed right now…**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

OOoOO

I lightly knocked on the door. Hearing Kiku sniff on the other side, I finally heard him speak.

"I-I'm not letting you in, if that's wh-what your thinking!" he said on the other side.

My shoulders slumped and fell to the ground. I was kinda-half expecting him to open the door and hug me N'stuff. Picking up , I groaned.

"I'mmmm sorrrrrrry!" I howled on the other side. "No." Kiku said.

"Pleaaaaaaase!" I howled again. I bet Kiku was frowning on the other side. Or pouting. It was cute when he pouted. I looked at .

"Can I at least give you something?" I asked. Kiku shuffled to the other side.

"I…guess…" I heard him mutter. The door opened alittle and I saw Kiku.

His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were red from crying. I immediatley felt guilty. I think I deserve a slap to a face, gosh, I'm such a dick! I avoided his gaze and rested Mr. Cat on his hands. He looked at him, then back at me. I started to explain the whole story of how I got it.

"Ummm…you see… I was six, it was summer. My granny came over from Canada, and she came with two gifts. One was this cat, another was a polar bear. Matt grabbed the polar bear, so I was left with this cat."

"Who?"

"My brother." I paused. Where was I? Oh! "Yeah, and I wanted the bear, so threw a tantrum and threw it around." Kiku flinched. "But that night, I slept with it!" I continued.

"And every time I got mad, I would toss the doll and stomp on it on stuff."

Kiku looked confused. "Why?" I laughed.

"Cause! I hated it and I vented my anger on it when I saw it!" Kiku nodded, and clutched the doll alittle tighter. "Poor you…" he muttered to .

"His name is , by the way! But that's not the end! One day, Ivan came over, and he noticed the doll. I told him that I hated it, so he could do whatever he wanted to it. Soo he did that creepy smile and grabbed a pair of scissors. He told me how he was making a doll for his sis, and the cat ears and tail would be cute for the dolly. But when he was about to cut it, I tackled him and got back. When I saw an ear was already cut off, I bursted to tears." Kiku smiled and looked at 's ear. On it were some stitches.

"Granny stitched it up, and after that, I stopped hurting it and… I gotten used to it. It's… calming, in a way."

Kiku nodded and did not look sad anymore. "So, to show that I care, I'll give it to you! I'm sorry!" I yelled the last part. Oh gosh, is leaving. I felt a tear on the side of my face and willed myself not to cry. It-it's just a doll!

Kiku looked at me. Smiling, he slowly kissed my cheek. "Alfred, Yao once told me that the two best qualities of a good relationship are apologizing…" I looked up.

"…and being able to forgive."

I smiled and tackled him in a big hug. I felt Kiku return the hug.

"It doesn't matter what the people say, I'm in love with you." I said, and I really mean it! Kiku laughed "You're forgetting something." He said and layed Mr. Cat on my lap. I shook my head. "No, it's yours now." Then Kiku shook his head.

"I won't need it as much as you need it" He said and continued. "Anyways, that story just told me how much you care for it. Why would I take it?" he laughed. I blushed "Umm..uh" I said. I have no idea what to do now.

"It's getting late now. We should head to bed." He said. Then he blushed "and wear a shirt this time…" I eagerly nodded and followed him to my room.

OOoOO

Laying down with Kiku, I pulled out Mr. Cat. Looking behind me, Kiku was sleeping, I grinned at Mr. Cat.

"Thanks, old pal!" I whispered and started to drift to sleep.

I could have sworn he winked at me.

OOoOO

Monday, school went out as usual, I gave in half of the essay on the story, so we won't be working in groups again. I was looking through the scrapbook, it came out nice. So now it's lunch. I smiled and walked over to Kiku.

He turned and slightly smiled at me. I leaned down to kiss him, but he held out his hand to stop me. I looked at him confused, then I remembered. The other day, we agreed not to tell anyone of our relationship yet. Kiku told me tell them at a good time, but hey, all the time is a good time, right?

I was gonna sit near him, but I heard Ivan call me. Turning to Kiku, he told me I could go. I skipped (a manly skip, dammit!) to Ivan's place and he started to talk how that kid in the train peed his self. I laughed and patted him on his back.

OOoOO

Kiku watched Alfred as he went to Ivan. He smiled and sat near Feliciano and Ludwig. Pushing away the school lunch, he never really liked it, he grabbed the granola bar and started to chew on it.

Ludwig looked back at Alfred and sighed. Kiku knew what he was going to say and slightly tensed. Feli ate his pasta happily, chatting with his brother.

"Still going out with him?" Ludwig suddenly asked. Feliciano stopped talking and worriedly looked at the two. Kiku slowly nodded. Ludwig tsked a little.

"Kiku, I'm only worrying for your safety. I don't want you to be hurt. You know I don't trust that guy. I have heard he have been in a past relationship, and it did not end well." Ludwig said.

Kiku looked down. Feliciano put his hand on top of Ludwig's. "Ludwig-"" he began, but was interrupted by Kiku.

"It's okay, Feli. I understand how you are feeling, Ludwig, but I…" he blushed. "I like Alfred, and I'm happy with him. I don't want it to change. He have done mistakes, but I was able to forgive." He looked up at Ludwig and smiled.

"If he does hurt me, don't worry, I know who to call."

Feliciano smiled and hugged Kiku. "Be careful, okay?" Kiku nodded.

"Uhhh… you could let go now…." He mumbled. Feliciano let go and frowned.

"Oh… so do you forgive me for leaving you two in that freezer?" he hopefully asked. Ludwig shot up immediately.

"You did what!" he growled. Feli cowered behind Ludwig. Lovino, who was listing to the whole conversation, just laughed.

"Feliciano! You airhead!" he laughed out. Kiku looked at Lovino in horror.

"You… heard?" he said. Lovino stopped laughing and looked at Kiku. "Oh, yeah, that stuff" he said dully. "I heard, but I'm not that kind of person, I won't tell." He leaned on Feli and continued eating his pasta. Kiku smiled and looked back at Alfred, who was cracking up with Ivan. He smiled and continued eating.

OOoOO

I laughed as I stuck the carrot up my nose.

"I'm a turtle!" I laughed. Ivan, who was laughing, stopped.

"you don't look like one."

I frowned and threw some sloppy joe at him. "Party pooper!" He dodged, throwing some of his pasta. I grabbed the pasta a wore it like a hat. Ivan giggled.

"If I poke your belly, will you giggle more?" he asked and I stopped giggling.

"No, try me!" I exclaimed. Ivan poked me and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Pasta fell from my head. A teacher came and dragged us to the detention room.

"Alfred! Ivan! You know that's not how you treat our school lunch."

"School lunch? That stuff is dog food!" I exclaimed. Ivan laughed a little. The teacher paced the room "I'm tired of your rude behavior Jones!" I frowned.

"Who calls me Jones?" The teacher angrily sighed. Ivan leaned on his chair and started on a lollypop. The teacher saw it and took it. Ivan pouted.

"Not cool, da." He muttered.

"You two watch your behavior or I'll have to do something about it!" he said and let the office. Ivan rolled his eyes. "Since when did he do anything about it?"

I looked up at the ceiling. That's true, he never did anything about it, just threats. I leaned forward.

"Old man, are we dismissed?" I yelled. The teacher came rushing back.

"No! In fact, for that insult, you two will have to organize the library tomorrow!"

Me and Ivan both groaned. The teach smiled "Now you are dismissed"

Walking out, I turned my back to check if anyone was looking. I turned to Ivan "he needs to get laid." I said. Ivan nodded, and we both sighed at the same time.

OOoOO

**It's done. Now to the reviewers…**

**Iceland: I'll reply this time.**

**Me: Do whatever.**

**UnifiedNations: Iceland: Sorry, I don't speak fangirl. But whatever it means, sounds good.'**

**Oceanfur: Iceland: I see you like the cat. Are you happy he showed up more? ^^ personally, I prefer cats over dogs.**

**Everlasting-luv: Iceland: cliff hangers indeed. It makes people crazy. Glad you liked it.**

**Rune-Yami:  Iceland:*opens mouth to speak***

**Me: *pushes him* happy birthday! I have to sing you a birthday song! But later, I have reviews to answer! But I do pay attention! I just like doodling when the teacher talks ^^ and those reasons were good enough, so there, I did it. You owe me that fic! Cause you know how I am with Ameripan!**

**:**** me *sighs* it's a long story… Hey! Don't kill Ludwig! He was helping a friend! Ha! After a year, I heard Ipads start to glitch!**

**Lunarangel's Dark Flame: heh heh heh… I was just writing without thinking…**

**Sesshyrules9108: Bhwaa ha ha! You make me laugh! Annnnd they will~ they will~ I get the point.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Uhh…. don't kill meh please! Meh verry sowy four long whait! Skewl ben giving state tetshs! Pleas enjoy DX**

OOoOO

"Oh my gosh." I mouthed as me and Ivan enter the library. It was huge! And how in the world does a person (two, actually) organize all this crap? And they expect me and Ivan to do it! The librarian, Ms. Evans walked right up to up. She looked at us then snorted.

"Delinquents…. In the side of books it says what section it belongs in. Put the horror with horrors, and comedy with comedy. The shelves have its section card right above them."

She pointed to a nearby shelf, and sure enough, on top of it, it had a little card that labeled romance. "Any questions?" I raised my hand.

"Are there secret passages here?" I asked. Ms. Evans tilted her head to the side. "Excuse me?"

"Like in those action movies, a guy pulls an book and something pops out and... Oh!" I patted Ivan's shoulder. "Pokemon! That gym leader with the books! Ya know, Ash grabbed a book and it showed him the secret place, only I think he lost… or did he win?"

Ivan shrugged. "I don't watch it."

Ms. Evans looked at us annoyed. "Whatever." She turned and walked out of sight.

I looked up and grabbed the nearest book I could find in the mountain of books that need to be sorted. I sighed and looked at the cover. There was a blond girl on the cover. She was wearing some kind of dress and a cat was clinging on to her. I smiled. Isn't this the kind of books Kiku read? Speaking of Kiku, I feel bad from yesterday. I had to leave him when I was acting stupid, and the teachers did not let me out for a while. I only got to text to him, but it's not the same as talking to him and holding him. Ivan looked at Twilight and placed it in the romance\fantasy section. He looked at me and made a creepy smile.

"Are you expecting me to do all the work?" he asked. I shook my head and started organizing.

Soon, we were halfway done with the mountain and I was feeling brighter. "Soooo, is this all?" I asked, gesturing to the pile. Ivan shook his head. "Five more." He muttered. I groaned and kept on sorting.

_Thirty minutes later~_

Have you ever worked inside an oven?

…

Well, what's the point of that? I never been in one either, but that's not the point! What I mean is, the library's heating was no joke. And working on the hot spot got me and Ivan even more tired. "Almost done…" I panted. Ivan nodded and looked around. Spotting Toris, he called him over. I smiled at him.

"A little help?" I asked. Toris sighed and nodded. "I have nothing better to do…" he mumbled. Soon, the books were sorted faster, and when we were done, all three of us slumped to the beanbags.

"Thank god that's over! I owe you, Toris!" I nearly yelled. "Shhh!" he shushed me. Ivan looked like he was gonna sleep. "We... are still… in the….library…" he mumbled. Toris got up. "I would stay, but I have things to do, see you tomorrow." He said and soon left.

I was day-dreaming for a few until I got bored. "Psst! Ivan!" I poked Ivan so he could wake up, but he was knocked out. I frowned. Of course I'm not gonna shake him awake, because the last time I did, it ended up bad.

And I mean **ugly**.

So I got my lazy butt up and started to roam the library. Looking at some comics, I went to go to it and read. Don't act surprised! A hero reads once in a while!

And here's what made my day. When I looked up, Kiku was sitting in the table. I couldn't see his face, but he literally looked like he was buried in the book.

Sneaking behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face to his neck.

He tensed up immediately, and then I felt him calm a little. "A-Alfred?" he whispered. I grinned and pressed light kisses to his neck. "How did you know?" I whispered to his ear. He shivered, but turned to face me.

"You kinda smell like cinnamon" he giggled. "But what are you doing here?" he asked. I sat near him. "Turns out I can't wear pasta hat." I told him. He looked at me surprised, the slightly irritated. "Is that why-"

"Yes, yes it is." I interrupted. He shook his head. "Violation of school rules, Alfred."

I looked at his book "So, whatcha reading?" Kiku smiled and put the book back to his bag. "Nothing your interested in." he replied while taking out his homework. I took out mine, better do it now than later. "You're doing it now?" I asked. He nodded and began to write down stuff. I grabbed a math worksheet and also started on it. Homework sucks.

When I was done, I leaned my head on Kiku's shoulders. "Do you want to go out later?" I hopefully asked. Kiku took out my glasses and placed them to the side so I felt more comfortable. Kiku smiled.

"I have work, Alfred, maybe some other day, like Friday." He replied.

"Friiiiiiiiday!" I moaned. Someone near us shushed. "That's too long!" I whispered. Kiku kissed my forehead. "Sorry Alfred, work is work." He softly said. I pouted and stayed in my place.

After Kiku took out his laptop, I started to get bored.

"Immmm Boooooored!"

"Alfred, I'm leaving at four. If you want, since you're so bored, you can read. But in fifteen minutes you can walk with me, since your heading that way." He softly said. I said nothing, but I was happy to hear that. Yesterday I did'nt hear of him at all, so it was good knowing I could at least walk with him.

But that doesn't cover boredom. "I'm fine" I whispered.

He ignored me and continued to type. Heh. Kiku is such a cute nerd in public. I nibbled on his neck, enjoying the slight shift on his head and his light blush on his cheeks.

But good things come to an end, because he pushed me away. "Not here…" he muttered. I groaned and put my head in my hands. Kiku smiled and took out two Jolly Ranchers. He gave me one, having one for himself. I ate my cherry-flavored candy, enjoying its sweet taste. When it was done, Kiku was also done. He started packing up, putting away a book back on the shelf. I followed him, smirking.

When, he turned around, I wrapped my arms around his mid-section and pressed him against the bookcase.

One thing I should note down. Kiku likes it rough. Because being pressed against the bookshelf, he ignored that this was public and kissed me just as forcefully.

But hey, I like it like that! So I kissed him passionately and well…

Very French-ley.

Kiku wrapped his arms around my neck and got a hold of my hair. He nipped at my lower lip, making me press him harder against the bookshelf.

_Plop._

Me and Kiku pulled away, panting. We both eyed the book that just fell. I looked at the cover, a history book. No wonder why no one is here. Kiku groaned and pulled me forcefully back on his lips.

Our tongues fought for dominance, his tasting like blueberry. My favorite. Kiku pushed me back to the other bookshelf and surprised me, making him win the battle. His tongue explored mine's. Other than the first, it was definitely second in best kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling him start to nip at my neck. I smiled, arching my neck, it just felt sooooo goooood!

Jealous yet?

Kiku stopped, I was about to ask why.

"Chu!" He sneezed at my neck. I tensed and reached out to my neck, finding nothing sticky. Oh great, cause I just don't want some burgers on my neck.

"Oh..," I heard Kiku groan. I looked down at Kiku to see him with a face of horror.

"Umm…. I-I just don't know…" he blushed deeply, trying to find some words to say. I smiled and leaned over him. "Calm down, it was just a sneeze." I murmured, kissing him lightly. He lightly kissed back, and then stopped again.

"Ah… Chu!" He sneezed again. I pulled away. Cause I really don't want burgers on my mouth, either! Call me a bad boyfriend, but I just don't! Kiku blushed even deeper. Sneezing again, he fell to his knees, looking really defenseless.

…

Defenseless

…

deeeeefenseless

...

.

…

Kiku panting, with some cat ears, (I don't know! M'Kay!) begging me to…

…

Defenseless.

Kiku, covered in cum, blushing deeply. His pale nice legs in the air, he moans while I…

Wow. I never knew such a word can have plenty of definitions! Hey, and there's plenty more where that came from!

BUT ANYWAYS, I kneeled down and put a supporting hand to his shoulder.

"Hey, are you-"

"Chu!" He interrupted. I patted his his back, brushing some dust from the books off his blazer.

Oh wait…. Dust.

…

Dust….

Duuuuuuuuuust.

D-U-S-T. Dust.

Dusty dust dust…

Kiku, sneezing repeatedly, unable to stop.

…

dust.

OH! I get it! I picked up Kiku, walking him out the library. I grabbed both of our bags, sneaking out before the librarian saw us. Kiku pulled at my shirt.

"I haveta… nurse office-chu! Shrrthh" He tried to say. I frowned.

Mathew used to have the same kind of thing. Sometimes fresh air is the answer. Hey, I wonder how Gilbert is doing. He is the one that knows how to have some real fun!

I took Kiku outside, he looked at me confused.

"Medications aren't always the best answer." I told him, setting him down on a bench. So we sat there together, just watching the people around the school do stuff.

Kiku sneezed a couple more times, but it soon went away. He sniffed, looking at me.

"Shall we walk now?" he asked. I looked at my watch. Time to go. "Kay." I mummered, loving how Kiku's hair have a dark brown tint to it when the sun shines on it.

We walked holding hands (FINALLY!) just enjoying how warm it got. Kiku looked up, sighing. I looked at him. "Hm?" He opened his mouth to say something, but all I heard was,

"HEYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I turned to the source of the noise and only saw a flash of red before I felt a large amount of pain. The last thing I remember was basically the floor.

Then, all I saw was the ground.

OOoOO

**DX Whaa! I promise the other chapter will come faster! **


End file.
